Étincelles
by Moody Poison
Summary: Leurs interactions sont pareilles à des étincelles, vivaces et éphémères. Depuis l'enfance, ils se croisent, s'amadouent, se défient, se rapprochent, s'éloignent, se trouvent et se perdent, sans savoir qu'ils pourraient tout transformer en brasier.


_Vous vous apprêtez à lire une série de scènes dans le désordre qui se succèdent, s'entrecoupent et s'entremêlent. Chacun de ces instants sont les étincelles, des affrontements doux, amers, pimentés; elles peuvent être dissimulées sous un masque d'indifférence ou estompés par les distances…_

* * *

**Étincelles**

Mirajane abattit son poing contre le mur, vacarme dans la ruelle déserte. Même la nuit noire ne parvenait pas à calmer la fureur qui l'habitait. Aujourd'hui, Erza avait gagné.

— Je suis pourtant destinée à devenir la mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail ! hurla-t-elle aux ténèbres.

— La mage, je n'en doute pas, mais, franchement, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me surpasser un jour ?

Moqueuse, la voix s'était élevée dans l'obscurité, s'insinuant jusqu'à elle. D'un mouvement rageur, elle bondit sur ses pieds et fit face à Luxus, prête à en découdre. Cet adolescent qui lui faisait face, de quatre ans son aîné, n'était que l'arrogant petit fils du maître. Privilégié.

— Je t'ai déjà surpassé. Tu as juste le droit à un traitement de faveur.

Luxus abandonna aussitôt son sarcasme. Ses traits durs se fendirent en une expression furieuse renforcée par sa cicatrice, l'électricité de sa magie crépitant dans l'air et dessinant des ombres sinistres sur son visage. Pour toute réplique, Mirajane laissa la magie se répandre en elle à son tour, modifiant sa silhouette, soulevant ses cheveux, se glissant dans la peau de la démone.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Luxus; contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas gaspillé son énergie futilement dans la journée. En pleine forme, il ne comptait faire qu'une bouchée de la si redoutable Mirajane.

**oOo**

— Hé, grande sœur, à quoi penses-tu ?

Mirajane, accotée à la fenêtre, regardait les éclairs déchirer le ciel. L'orage grondait, le vent hurlait au-dessus de la ville, puissance impitoyable. Mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle se retourna, chassant la nostalgie de ses pensées, et se tourna vers Elfman. Dans la pénombre de la tempête, leur maison semblait plus morne que d'ordinaire. À moins que ce ne fût depuis la mort de Lisana…

— Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de pique-nique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sa voix, légère et mélodieuse, apaisait tel un baume sur les plaies les plus amères. Pourtant, Elfman sentait sous cette douceur que, ce soir-là, sa grande-sœur était triste à pleurer.

— Ouais.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'étreindre, arrachant un bref sourire à celle qu'on appelait autrefois la démone. Il était l'homme de la maison, après tout.

**oOo**

La garce.

Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Luxus essuya le sang qui maculait sa joue d'un revers de main; la blessure, cuisante, n'était autre qu'une griffure endiablée. Les griffes avaient entamé sa chair de manière profonde. Pas suffisamment pour l'inquiéter, mais assez pour qu'elle exprimât toute la haine que Mirajane pouvait éprouver à son égard. Soit.

Il contemplait son œuvre avec une satisfaction grandissante. Plaquée contre le mur, la peau marbrée des rougeurs où l'électricité avait claqué, quelques mèches roussies, le démon semblait à bout de force. Il s'approcha encore, souffla à son oreille, narquois :

— Toujours la mage la plus puissante ?

Elle tenta de lui cracher au visage, mais il esquiva l'affront sans peine. Il la relâcha, la laissa glisser le long du sol, avant de repartir, triomphant, non sans lancer :

— Je t'attends pour la revanche, la démone…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine; il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

**oOo**

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'asseoir au bar, taciturne. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il passât commande pour lui préparer sa boisson habituelle avec un soin tout particulier et la déposa juste en face de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Pas un « merci », ni formule de politesse. Ils se toisèrent, jusqu'à ce que leur perception du temps se dilatât, chacun cherchant à décrypter quelque chose chez l'autre; une pensée, un souvenir, un sentiment, une étincelle. Mais le silence s'éternisait et aucune réponse ne venait.

Mirajane esquissa un sourire poli avant de se détourner.

Luxus retint un grognement contrarié.

**oOo**

Fried, suite à l'un de ses passages à la Guilde, avait informé Luxus de la mort de Lisana. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules, se sentant peut-être vaguement désolé pour la famille Strauss sans pour autant se préoccuper davantage. Les faibles mouraient toujours en premier.

Le choc vint quand il franchit à son tour le seuil de la Guilde.

L'attitude provocatrice avait laissé place à un nouveau look, sage, trop sage peut-être. Luxus n'en croyait pas ses yeux; Mirajane chantait un air doux et triste, assise sur un tabouret, accompagnée d'une guitare acoustique. Les plis de sa longue jupe évasée caressait ses chevilles, le décolleté, bien sobre, mettait davantage en valeur la courbe gracile de son cou. Ses prunelles bleues n'étaient plus habitées par cet éclat sauvage.

— Bordel, s'entendit-il souffler entre ses dents.

— Sacré changement, hein ? répondit vaguement Kana, toute occupée à son tonneau.

Luxus l'ignora et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage. Accoudé à la balustrade, il contempla un long moment celle qui fut nommée la démone, sans parvenir à s'expliquer l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait.

**oOo**

— C'est l'heure de la revanche !

Luxus se tourna vers la démone et lui octroya un regard torve.

— Pas aujourd'hui.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait eu aucun respect pour ses états d'âme lors de leur premier affrontement, pourquoi ferait-elle le moindre effort désormais ? La colère s'empara d'elle en une fraction de seconde et, déjà, elle se jetait sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il ne se débattit même pas. À califourchon sur lui, elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle lut sur ses traits une fureur sans nom, ses prunelles n'évoquant que le calme avant la tempête, le souffle orageux les traversant de part en part. Cette atmosphère électrisante la paralysa.

D'un mouvement sec, il inversa leurs positions, ses genoux emprisonnant les bras de la jeune femme le long de son corps, la privant de toute échappatoire. Il se pencha sur son visage, emprisonna son menton et répéta dans un murmure glacial :

— Pas aujourd'hui.

En dépit du frisson qui la parcourait, la démone ne pût s'empêcher une provocation bravache :

— Quoi, c'est pas ton jour ? T'as peur de perdre, c'est ça ?

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Luxus; une main impérieuse se posa sur la poitrine de Mirajane tandis que l'autre, plus sensuelle, effleura son cou pour en mesurer le pouls, y ressentir la vie, celle-là même qu'il peinait à ressentir.

— Ou alors, j'ai besoin de me défouler d'une toute autre manière.

Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser alors que le souffle du mage se perdait dans son oreille, puis dans son cou, quand des lèvres effleurèrent sa clavicule, quand la pression de son bassin s'accentua contre elle et quand une main se glissa sous ses vêtements, éveillant chez elle des choses nouvelles.

Et elle se détesta d'ignorer si elle appréciait ou haïssait cette situation, elle fulminait et perdait pied à la fois. D'instinct, elle se tortilla et planta profondément ses griffes dans la cuisse de son tortionnaire.

**oOo**

Seule devant la tombe de Lisana, Mirajane laissait la tristesse l'envahir. Pas question de partager souffrance et culpabilité avec Elfman, d'alourdir un peu plus le fardeau de son frère. La brise, glaciale, la fit frissonner.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un manteau se posa sur ses épaules. Immédiatement, elle reconnut l'odeur singulière de Luxus. Que faisait-il là ? Elle n'osa pas se retourner pendant un long moment; elle cherchait à chasser l'excès de peine et de faiblesse sur ses traits, aurait voulu redevenir un peu la démone, celle qu'il semblait tant apprécier.

À force d'échec, son cœur semblant toujours sombrer dans un océan de tristesse asphyxiant, elle se décida, néanmoins, à dévoiler cette nouvelle facette à celui qui fut son adversaire de prédilection, lui montrer ce regard azur ennuagé par les épreuves, lui souffler son besoin de soutien, de protection nouvelle.

Mais quand elle se retourna, il n'était plus là.

**oOo**

— Grande sœur ? Que penses-tu de Luxus ?

Elle reçut la question de Lisana comme on accusait un coup de poing.

— C'est Luxus, pourquoi ?

— Vous étiez proche, avant. Et vous ne l'êtes plus, alors que vous êtes tous les deux devenus… bien moins turbulents. Je me demandais si tu l'aimais toujours.

— L'ai-je aimé un jour ?

Mirajane passa une main lasse sur son visage, sa propre interrogation résonnant dans le vide de son âme. Elle ne savait plus, ou n'avait-elle jamais su ? Face au silence de sa petite sœur, elle répéta :

— Pourquoi, Lisana ?

La rougeur qui s'empara des joues de la cadette suffit à combler les lacunes.

**oOo**

Il se jeta sur elle avec une voracité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. La douce Mira ne répondit que d'un sourire bienveillant, passa les mains dans ses cheveux chargés d'électricité statique, l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte suave. Elle l'embrassa près de l'oreille, sur la mâchoire, puis ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Il avait un mal fou à se modérer, à ne pas se comporter en fauve sauvage et impérieux. Il peinait à répondre avec douceur, à la ménager, à la respecter. Il se détestait de ne pas savoir se contrôler; il regrettait la démone autant qu'il aimait la gentille et sa colère se redirigeait contre lui, immanquablement, une fureur sournoise s'emparait des beaux sentiments. Oui, il détestait vivre de souvenirs et de désirs enfouis, détestait cette façon malsaine de lui faire l'amour, en pensant à l'autre Mira comme on pensait à une maîtresse disparue.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entendre gémir à son oreille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver chaque nuit, de la désirer tout en détestant ce sentiment, d'humer son odeur, de savourer chaque instant, de vivre enfer et paradis simultanément. Toujours, cela se finissait avec cette même sauvagerie, cette façon qu'il avait de s'emporter, de se laisser aller à des mouvements puissants. Et dans ce regard embué de larmes, il lisait le plaisir charnel comme la souffrance psychologique. Oui, les prunelles de Mira reflétaient toujours leur relation, partielle, inaboutie, ce vide qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à combler.

Et chaque nuit le réveil venait, douloureux et inéluctable, le laissant encore dans la moiteur de ses rêves et de ses désirs. Et chacun de ses réveils lui rappelait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour lui et combien cette femme méritait mille fois mieux, combien il devait l'oublier et se tenir à distance plutôt que débarquer dans son existence pour mieux la ruiner.

**oOo**

Mirajane laissa s'échapper un rire cristallin.

Ce soir-là, tout n'était que festivités. On fêtait dignement le mariage d'Arzak et Bisca, après de longues années d'absence. Elle était montée sur scène, avait chanté puis avait rejoint sa fratrie, l'âme guillerette. Un convive éméché osa lui faire des avances; elle l'éconduisit aimablement et se détourna. Sur le buffet, elle se saisit d'un amuse-bouche et le savoura.

D'un regard circulaire, elle contempla la guilde, les membres, leur joie de vivre. Tout dans cette ambiance la rendait heureuse. À nouveau, elle plongea dans la foule, avec la ferme intention de rejoindre les mariés et leur souhaiter tous ses vœux de bonheur.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche, l'attira, un geste rude néanmoins doté d'une assurance délicate, lui évitant de percuter un jeune Romeo surexcité.

Mirajane leva le regard sur Luxus, un frisson la parcourant malgré elle, une étrange sensation l'habitant soudain.

— Euh, merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et, à contrecœur, la relâcha.

**oOo**

La gifle fusa et claqua.

Le sourire goguenard de Luxus ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Elle aurait tant voulu être une harpie, ce jour-là, pour lui arracher son arrogance à coup de serres impitoyables et effacer le terrible sentiment d'abandon qui l'habitait.

— Ne t'en va pas.

— Je suis banni, Démone. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vengerai Fried, il est grand temps qu'on reprenne les scores.

Elle darda sur lui une œillade furieuse.

— Je ne suis plus la Démone depuis longtemps.

Il se pencha sur elle, saisit une mèche de cheveux et la porta à sa bouche, comme pour en savourer la soyeuse caresse.

— Dommage.

Et il se détourna.

**oOo**

Le retour de Lisana avait empli la Guilde d'une liesse effervescente. Mirajane sentit le regard de Luxus sur elle et le lui rendit. Cette caresse singulière, elle l'appréciait comme personne, même depuis la distance. Elle s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu ne redeviendras pas la Démone, hein ?

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question.

— J'ai changé pour le mieux. Le retour de ma sœur me changera encore.

Il haussa les épaules, puis lâcha, morne :

— J'ai changé aussi. Pas assez.

Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et, d'une main, agrippa sa manche pour l'empêcher de se détourner. Assez des jeux d'esquives et des mystères, des signaux contradictoires et des souvenirs austères. En l'absence de réponse, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à joindre leurs lèvres, essayant de partager sa joie, son amour. Trois doigts posés sur sa bouche mirent fin à sa tentative.

— Tu mérites mieux, Mira.

— Mais-

— Tu mérites qu'on t'aime.

**oOo**

— C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute !

Mirajane affrontait la colère de Lisanna avec effarement. Jamais elle ne l'avait agressée de la sorte, jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir être la cause du chagrin se petite sœur. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si Luxus l'avait repoussée ? Ne l'avait-elle pas avertie ? Leurs conversations lui revenaient, éparses souvenirs teintés d'amertume. Chaque fois, elle avait mesuré ses propos de peur de paraître égoïste, oscillant entre ses propres sentiments et son besoin de voir Lisanna sourire.

La tempête dévastatrice l'avait désormais frappée en plein fouet et se répercutait dans le moindre recoin de son âme. Luxus avait blessé un être cher. _Pour elle ?_ C'était bien ce que Lisanna venait de lui rapporter. Il l'avait dit. Mais pas à elle, à sa sœur. Pour lui briser le cœur.

À nouveau, l'impasse angoissante où tous ses sentiments prenaient la forme d'ombres sinistres et inquisitrices et où les choix de son existence se résumaient à un mur de pierres grises.

* * *

_Étincelles. Elles sont là, éparses et ardentes. Éphémères. Elles peuplent les rêves sans parvenir à les éclairer. Faibles lueurs, elles laissent entrevoir le bonheur avant de s'éteindre dans d'amères ténèbres. Mais elles restent espoir, car pour un peu qu'elles trouvent un foyer, elles feront naître le brasier._


End file.
